Ultimatrix Z
The Ultimatrix Z is a new invention based off of Ben's Ultimatrix. It was first created by Matt Jackson when he wanted an Ultimatrix of his own and an evil biosorvotian (lodestar species) helped him made it. Abilities/Description The Ultimatrix Z is very much like the omnitrix/ultimatrix, but is more manual to use: *Can cure any genetic damage to any life form *has about a billion and more alien species, including Earth species, DNA samples accesible *can create energy blasts *has an evoultion/mutation feature that upgrades an aliens abilities and show what this alien will possibly look like in a million years *can cause mutations to other aliens *can show detail mode, which shows all parts of the lifeform *FORMER FUNCTION: has a keyboard to enter codes for a variety of things such as detail mode, curing mode, etc, istead of voice commands. *shows holograms of the alien being accessible *FORMER FUNCTION: Has keyboard if needed in alien form. This second keyboard is accessed by tapping the symbol and the sides pop out showing buttons (buttons are touchscreen) *has master control *can provide a safeguard mode for an alien *can provide much information about the alien species and it's homeworld/planet *can scan DNA (note: can enter a code to send a beam throughout the universe that collects alien DNA and sends it to the Codon Stream). *can adapt clothing of the aliens *has connection to the Codon Stream *translates alien languages *self-destruct mode *reset mode *NEW FUNCTION: can amplify his own natural human/celestialsapien abiliteis and his alien forms abilities. *NEW FUNCTION: can use voice commands to access codes. It is described to be almost identical to the Ultimatrix; It is the colors red and black, has a keyboard with 9 buttons (3 on each row), and it is also in the shape of a gauntlet. Since the Ultimatrix Z has been fused with the Potis altiare, it now has a rotating dial on the front, has two blade like prodjections, and a long blade at the bottom. History It was created by a alien/human hybrid named Matt who's heritage is Celestialsapien. He inbits some of his alien powers but uses the Ulitmatrix Z mostly. At first, he was a friend of Ben, but he got jealous of him having an Ultimatrix so he used his supior intellegince to make one of his own. An evil Biosovortian also named lodestar helped him made it, but he wanted it for himself. Matt did not know anything about this. He also joined with him to fight Ben and his team. Matt almost wins, but he realizes he had been tricked and so he used some of his celestialsapien powers to vanquish him. Changes The Ultimatrix Z was recently fused (still fused) with the Potis Altaire, which is an ancient galvan artifact that amplifies one's natural abilities. Azmuth allowed him to keep the Potis Altarie with his Ultimatrix. A new ability of the Ultimatrix Z is amplifieing Matt's natural human and celestialsapien abilities and amplifying his normal alien forms and his EVOLVED alien forms. It is possible to use the evoultion feature with the amplifying feature but Matt does not use this function much unless in very extreme cases; combining these two functions can create mass destruction. It does now have an altered look. It also still has the keyboard function within it but since the new alterations, it is not as useful so he programmed voice commands instead. Forms Matt can alter his alien forms in two - three ways: can use the evoution feature to upgrade an alien by rotating the dial and tapping it or use the amplifying feature of the Potis Altiare by rotating something next to the dial and tap the dial. The amplified form is not as altered as how the evoultion fuction is, it just increases some abilities. The third way is a very dangerous way; can combine the evoution feature with the amplfying feature to create the most powerful form of an alien. An example of the Evolved forms is Swampfire to Ultimate Swampfire. An example of the Amplfied forms is Swampfire to Amplified Swampfire. An example of the amplifed and evolved form is Swampfire to Infinite Swampfire. Alien Species Accesseble (does not have names) Trivia *The Ultimatrix Z is the most powerful invention in the universe. *The Ultimatrix Z is level 30 tech, which is the most powerful kind. *Recently, the Ultimatrix Z is now known to scan ancient/extinct species DNA; such as when Matt went to a muesum and scaned ancient human species DNA and to another muesuem to scan random Dinosaur species DNA such as a pterodactyl's. *The Ultimatrix Z is the most complicated machinery to use in the entire universe. *The Ultimatrix Z is also known as the Keyboard Ultimatrix and the Potis Altaire Ultimatrix. *The Ultimatrix Z is powerful than all the kinds of Trixes, with an exception of the Ultimatrix Infinity, which is a powerful match to the Ultimatrix Z. *The Evil Biosorvotian is the one who added the keyboard function to the Ultimatrix Z. *Matt adds all the upgrading features since he is very violent. Category:Trixes